A service or a content for a specific purpose is required to operate an intelligent robot according to various environments and usages and a development tool is particularly required to efficiently develop the service or the content. The development tool up to now as a dependent form which can be used for the corresponding robot has been primarily developed and used by a robot manufacturer as necessary.
Due to such a reason, the development tool for developing the content or the service of the intelligent robot is used in an extremely limited range only by a specific robot and spread or business cannot be achieved through propagation of the development tool itself.
Development and propagation of a robot service integration and development environment that can ease development and propagation of the service application are acutely required to mount and activate a robot industry as new growth power.
Further, in related art, the development tool for developing the service or the content of the intelligent robot is developed in a form dependent on each robot, and as a result, the development tool cannot be used for developing services or contents of other robots. A high-cost and low-efficiency structure robot service integration and development environment is actually used, which cannot develop robot services which will be diversified as many as personalities of persons hereafter.